Le sourire de Cheshire
by lyssdor
Summary: Un culte satanique, le gouvernement anglais, des meurtres et Sherlock Holmes. Rien à voir ensemble ? Et bien détrompez-vous ! Sherlock Holmes ce retrouve être à la fois limier sur les traces d'un culte satanique, et la prochaine victime sur la liste sans qu'il ne le sache, et cette fois, même Mycroft Holmes ne pourra rien faire... Suivez l'enquête pavé de démon de notre groupe.
1. Prologue

**Le sourire de Cheshire :**

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelles histoire qui commence, cette fois sur Sherlock Holmes (BBC), avant de commencer quelques petites précisions sont de mises.

Cette enquête ce passera dans un semi-AU, où Mary n'est pas présente, et ce passe après la chute de Reichenbach, huit mois après. John est de retour avec Sherlock comme avant, ou presque. Il reste toujours un peu de colère sur le pourquoi de cette chute, et Sherlock ce montre curieusement muet sur toute son aventure.

Non il n'y aura pas de Johnlock (désolée les fans), juste une amitié épique.

Je suis désolé par avance des erreurs d'orthographe, grammaire, vocabulaire et de conjugaison, j'aime écrire, mais je suis pas très forte pour corriger mes fautes !

Sur ce, régalez vous (ou pleurez devant le massacre) ;)

Ps : Cette série et ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais cette fiction oui !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 _Lundi 26 octobre, 2016, 00:34_

John courrait. Courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ces jambes criaient au supplice, et demandaient qu'il s'arrête, menaçant de s'accrocher aux branches jonchant le sol, devenues autant de doigts crochus. Les feuilles amortissaient chaque pas, enjambées de géant, alors que le brun enchanteur et le jaune dorée prenaient des teintes de décomposition morbide, volant impétueusement dans le vent mais gracieusement.

Il courrait. Non pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle d'un autre. Devant lui, les fils jaunes, comme autant de fils d'Ariane, aux airs d'hantises putrides, ne firent rien pour endiguer la progression folle de l'ancien chirurgien d'armée, lancé à pleine charge, et les officiers présent, qui essayèrent de l'empêcher d'avancer, furent autant de spectres invisibles, face à la tempête de feu d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il représenté, impossible à éteindre, tel l'incendie de forêt attisé par le vent farceur.

Au loin, les lumières funèbres bleus et rouges, paraient d'un funeste présage les craintes déjà noires de l'ancien soldat.

Et à l'intérieur de son corps, il brûlait. Ces poumons, son cœur, ces jambes et son visage. Le bourdonnement à ces oreilles, étant sublimé par le rythme effréné du tambour de sa poitrine. Le vent d'automne soufflait des complaintes, aussi dissonantes que lugubres. Le froid mordait, glissant vicieusement sa forme glacé pour déposé son baiser empoisonné sur ces joues, sans parvenir à interrompre la fièvre passionnante et furieuse du sang qui circule dans son cycle infernal, tel le Styx en cru.

Et enfin ! Enfin, l'arrière bariolé de jaune et d'orange, se montre, avec ces couleurs criardes de mocheté, donnant à la scène un air presque comique à l'humour noir, entourant le blanc maladif, translucide, de la carcasse de métal. Ces lumières tournant comme une toupie, éclairant les alentours de sa lumière perverse, tandis que les lueurs jaunâtres et blanches, couronnés de projecteurs, ce balançaient comme autant de fantômes dans la nuit, s'agitant, cherchant, fouillant.

Les arbres eux-mêmes semblent courber l'échine, comme pour tenter d'immobilisé le torrent de feu et de braise de l'homme jeter corps et âme dans sa course folle. Et alors, arrive la vision d'horreur, aussi puissante que la trompette de Jéricho, annonçant la fin du monde, la fin de son monde, quand l'éclat rouge, vermeil, symbole de vie, coule comme une fontaine desséchée, ruisselant en dizaines de bras de rivières mourantes.

Les portes de l'enfer elle-même avait était ouverte, laissant l'air froid éteindre brutalement les flammes rouges de la vie, et ne laissant que des cendres en moins d'une seconde, éclairant la scène de ses lumières cadavériques blanches, cliniques et sans passion, tel le reflet du visage qu'elles brûlent.

Les yeux sont ouvert, portail de l'âme, pourtant aussi flou que les chemins arides exsangues, avide de cette précieuse liqueur qui quitte lentement les routes du corps. Le métal pointus et acérée du regard, parfois olive, parfois océan, n'étant plus qu'une mince ouverture désespérée sous les paupières lourdes de silence et de tranquillité sinistre.

La peau nacré et délicate, si douce et hypnotique, n'était plus que grisaille ravagé, à l'image des nuages qui parent le ciel de leurs imposantes formes et de leurs grondements. Et le sourire grotesque et cruel de la gorge, offrant des dents sadique, deuxième bouche entrouverte, ces lèvres enflées offrant le vin de la vie, vibrant et décadent, comme une grimace bafoué du chat de Cheshire.

Et virevoltent les bandes blanches, autour de cet être dérivant, comme un ballet désynchronisé, aux déguisements assortie à leurs pièces de théâtre, ou l'agitation tourne comme la ballerine sur son pied, ou les couleurs frappe la rétine comme autant d'agressions affreuses et déformante de la réalité.

Mais John, ne pouvait à ce moment, ce soucié de la grossièreté de cet étrange spectacle, désormais concentré sur l'objet de toutes ces mascarades. Le bourdonnement, le tambour et la trompette remplacé par le violent silence, détruisant autant d'espoir que de vains vœux aussi pieux qu'inutiles. Toutes attentes balayées du revers de la main par le blizzard, comme une sorte de punition, comme un dessein jeter dans les cendres agonisantes, dans l'espoir de ravivées des braises, mais ne faisant que salir l'espérance d'un projet impossible.

Telle une fleur arrachée avec ces racines trop tôt, et qui, inexorablement, aller finir par disparaître, corps et âme, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu. Mais John Hamish Watson, n'était pas capable de supporter la perte de cette fleur, qui avait embellit sa vie, comme des crayons de couleurs redonnant sens à une existence en noir et blanc, ou ennuie et dépression guetter, comme des prédateurs, leurs moments où frapper.

Les vagues, des couteaux acérées dans la mer de machines, dénuées d'âmes, et pourtant amèrement rassurante, à défaut de pouvoir sentir le cœur si chaud et puissant, de cette créature qui avait guidé ces pas vers la lumière, n'était que maigres consolation, face au sourire de bouffon immense qui ouvrait la gorge si sensible et gracieuse.

Et alors que les portes ce referment, comme un purgatoire, coupant la vision comme un souvenir que l'on mettrait au fond du placard, et qu'on ne voudrait jamais revoir et oublié, tel un cauchemar, les roues glissent et claquent sur le sol, véhicule hurlant, rentrant dans la route sombre et noire éclairaient des lampadaires, repoussant comme une créature informe toute chose essayant de lui barrer la route. On s'écarte, pousse, on regarde avec une étrange fascination, l'annonce aussi bruyante que silencieuse, de la faucheuse qui risque de frapper dans le cœur de l'ambulance. Les ombres dansantes des piétons ayant un brin de pitié pour l'être qui ce soir, croiser leurs routes, et risquant de quitter leurs mondes, regarde d'un air ahuris le véhicule passer sous leurs yeux, grillant feux et limitation de vitesse.

Et alors que désormais seul le murmure du vent résonne, entouré du bruissement des arbres, et du craquement des branches, John sent une présence à proximité de lui, le forçant à retourner au temps des mortels, qu'il craint désormais, plus que tout face à la mort.

Et le temps semble comme une rivière reprendre son cours, les écluses bloquant ses bras, s'ouvrant brutalement comme bloqués autrefois par le givre et la glace, et que le printemps ouvrirait de ça chaleur bienvenue.

\- « John, tu ne pouvais rien faire. »

La voix, chargée d'empathie dégoulinante, fit voler en éclat les réminiscences du charme maudit et envoûtant, arrachant l'homme à la magie noire de mort, qui semble presque attendre son heure.

\- « Non. Réponds la voix rauque d'émotions, chargé de larme qui ne pouvait couler. Mais tu aurais pus. »

L'accusation frappe comme un coup au visage, chargé de colère à peine dissimulé, de tremblement de peur et de désespoir, relever d'une teinte de culpabilité, englobé dans la surréalité de l'adrénaline.

\- « John… »

Encore ce ton, compréhensif, asphyxiant, presque comme s'il ne lui en voulait pas. Comme s'il savait ce ça faisait, que de voir la faucheuse frapper au plus proche de vous, avec toute sa force et sa violence, sans pitié. Hypocrite. Lui. Les autres. Tous… Il ne pouvait pas regarder son interlocuteur en face, pas sans arboré un air de dégoût et de colère bouillonnante.

Il ne voyait pas les officiers qui telle de petites fourmis lancer au travail, marquer de leurs bombe de peinture le sol, où ce trouvait le corps, comme un crime sans cadavre, retraçant et appuyant les contours, dans une ambiance malsaine.

\- « Si… Si tu l'avais écouté… »

Il sent son corps entier être prit de frissons, son cœur, son âme, sa raison. Comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de ce torturé seul sur quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, et dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le poids.

\- « Il n'y avait pas assez de preuve. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui aller ce passer. »

La pathétique tentative d'excuse et de justification, ne fit que graver en lettre de feu l'accusation sourde du vétéran, comme un monstre attendant de frapper un homme déjà à terre.

\- « C'est ton rôle de savoir. »

Une grimace contorsionne son visage, un sanglot retenue, une voix qui ce retient de ce briser comme du verre, pour poursuivre, encore plus silencieux qu'avant, mais encore plus amer.

\- « Il vous avez dit, ce qui allait ce passait. Et vous l'avez traité comme s'il était aliéné. »

Les cendres des flammes semblent reprendre vie alors, dirigeant la colère noire qui gronde, sur la seule personne qui fait partie de la macabre erreur présente sur les lieux, qui faute de mieux, devra subir le courroux de la victime secondaire des affaires closes de l'états, comme des ombres dans le silence, cherchant à rester invisible, et abattant leurs mains vengeresses sur toute chose qui ose dérangeait leurs manigances.

Et les flammes qui lèchent avec désir le fer battu comme pour achever ce dernier, cherche le coupable face à la raison qui perd pied.

\- « Tu es un hypocrite Greg. »

Le ton ne souffre d'aucune faille, frappant à nouveau le fer, violemment, qui brûle sous le feu de la rage. La sentence tombe comme un couperet, terminant de désigné à ses yeux, coupable, le détective inspecteur.

\- « John ! »

Cette fois, l'exclamation est plaintive, demandant clémence et pardon. Demandant de la compréhension sur ces actes, guider non pas par l'envie de justice, mais par l'obscurantisme gouvernemental, et leurs goûts du secret.

\- « Il avait peur Greg… Sherlock Holmes avait peur… Quand il a comprit que… »

Finalement, la révélation qui quitte les lèvres, une sorte de libération. Le poids de la terreur quitte les épaules, pour la remplacer par la fatigue, la détresse. Il sait que, au final, ce n'est de la faute de personne, si ce n'est de la malchance, qui colle à la peau du détective consultant comme une mauvaise odeur, mais plus fort que lui, était le désir de trouver le coupable de ce fiasco, et il n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de s'acharner sur son interlocuteur qui semblait accepter son sort.

\- « Comprit quoi ? »

La question reste en suspends, pendant ce qui semble être d'interminable secondes, attendant, patientant, cherchant l'exutoire à sa position délicate, maintenue par le froid qui remplie la distance entre eux, créant un mur de glace, à la hauteur de la tension qui règne.

\- « Qu'il allait mourir. »

L'admission, faite d'une voix tremblante, suffit à envoyé de terrible tremblement tout droit dans la colonne vertébrale de l'agent des forces de l'ordre. Tordant ces entrailles et glaçant le peu de sang qui ne l'était pas déjà, dans la fraîcheur de l'automne. Et comme si, c'était tout ce qu'attendait de dire John, la tension quitte son corps, pour ne plus laisser que la défaite, et la détresse, qui n'était plus dissimulé.

Grégory Lestrade, ne pouvait que regarder sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Regardant avec un air désolé la tombé spectaculaire de l'ardeur accusatrice de ce dernier, qui semble ce résigné lui-même à ce dire qu'il n'y a pas de coupable, et qu'il était trop épuisé et drainer, pour chercher une autre raison de décharger sa frustration.

Désormais impuissant, tout ce que John Watson pouvait faire était de prier, bien que cela soit inutile, car il n'existe aucuns dieux, qui permettrait de tel actes d'être commis, sans être punis. Aussi, c'est sans grande convictions, mais avec la force du désespoir et de la dernière lueur de vie qui habité son meilleur ami, qu'il supplia, si un dieu voulait l'entendre, de laisser vivre Sherlock Holmes.

Et lorsqu'une unique larme coule sur sa joue et qu'il tourne son regard en direction du ciel dans sa prière silencieuse, et que les dernières étoiles visible semblaient être seules et uniques témoins des événements, il ne put s'empêcher de ce dire qu'avec toute la logique dont il pouvait faire preuve, ces mêmes étoiles devaient en ce moment probablement raconter une bien triste histoire ce soir, en voyant ce que les Hommes sont devenus. Avant de se rectifié, et de ce demander, comment ils avaient fait pour en arrivés là…

* * *

A suivre... Si vous le souhaitez !

N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous souhaitez que je continue :)

Encore merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire, et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le manteau du Corbeau

**Hey ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouez un mauv-... Euh, je veux dire, je suis de retour, pour un nouveau chapitre.  
**

 **Désolé de l'attente, je n'est pas d'excuse autre que : La vie ! Ouais je sais, c'est pourris. Bref, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et ceux qui me suivent. Je ne vous remerciaient jamais assez. Merci à tous vraiment, et encore pardon pour les fautes de texte.**

 **Cette fiction m'appartiens, mais pas les personnages. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le manteau du corbeau**

 _Deux semaines plus tôt…_

 _Mercredi 12 octobre, 2016, 09:12_

John Watson entra dans son appartement et poussa la porte, rentrant dans ce qu'était sa vie. Ce fut silence et calme qui l'accueillit, seulement entrecoupé par le fond trompetant de la ville, telle une fourmilière géante, qui dès le matin, afflige à ces habitants ces humeurs trompeuses comme une farce, jouant de la brume matinale et les larmes du ciel, recouvrant de sa chape légère et pourtant si lourde, narguant les Hommes impudents, qui ose sortir sans aucunes protections contre sa furie insouciante, qui n'as ni raison ni justification.

Les pas résonnent sur le bois usé et ridé des marches, véritable témoins des histoires tristes des êtres et de leurs déboires, de leurs vies sentimentales catastrophiques, et de leurs doutes obscurs, comme des sages guidant vers la lumière les brebis égarées. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit polie par le temps, jamais ne craquent-elles, comme courbant l'échine sous la pression, mais jamais ne voulant montrer signe de faiblesse.

Et lorsqu'ont atteint le cœur de l'appartement, l'usure semble alors s'entremêler avec la jeunesse, avec son intérieur d'activités figeaient, attendant d'être reprises. Et telle l'âtre de la cheminé, l'endroit est chaleureux, son manteau bordant sa gueule béante, invitant à rentrer dans cet étrange sanctuaire où âmes perdues et désespérées cherchent des réponses à leurs problèmes. Et le crâne fixe de ces orbites vides les gens entrant et sortant, tel un témoin muet, toujours présent et pourtant absent, seul témoin des échauffourées de ses colocataires, eux, vivants.

Et ici, vie l'extravagance, comme pour prouver son excentricité certaine, avec ces boîtes de carton, contenant savoir et sagesse, extension bibliothécaire de ces étagères déjà surchargées et qui débordent presque de leurs présences.

Et surveillant, tel l'aigle, la tête d'antilope squelettique avec son casque de musique autour d'elle, semble presque ironique et comique, comme pour dire qu'ici tout est entendu, de vos secrets honteux, à vos envies douteuses, mais qu'ils ne quitterons jamais cette pièce, à jamais piégés dans cet dimension, où seuls savent les morts ce taire.

Et sous cette antilope décapitée, une table de bois, qui elle aussi à vécu plusieurs vies, avec seulement une année et demi, voyant aventures et danger, aussi souvent qu'elle voit les papiers s'accumuler, et qu'elle croule sous ces derniers, à la vu de tous, soulignant une activité vive, et pourtant actuellement à l'arrêt, jetant dans l'hibernation avancée cet endroit, comme l'automne semble envoyé ces bras gelés pernicieux, avant l'arrivée de l'hiver, essayant déjà de frappé avec toute sa volonté.

Et dans la cuisine, l'étrange verrerie trône, ouverte sur le salon, et semble rire et ce moquer des gens qui passe sans comprendre, tel un cabinet des curiosités qui attire l'œil, sans pour autant en comprendre l'utilité, attendant les mains habiles qui l'avait déposée là pour reprendre vie, comme un deuxième temps figeait, patientant et souriant.

Et dans cet univers, comme une dimension hors du temps, où le vétéran vie, rien n'est acquis, comme une leçon apprise qui vole en éclat lorsque vient le temps de la pratique. Et c'est ainsi, que tel l'oiseau en piqué, l'éclair passe, boucles noires bondissant d'excitements, manteau gris planant de ces ailes claquantes.

\- « On a une affaire John ! »

La voix de baryton s'exclame, avec enthousiasme, comme un enfant à noël, passant le docteur comme s'il ne le voyait pas, et descendant les marches comme si elles étaient une cascade. Et l'ancien soldat ne peut que rouler des yeux un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, moquant la folie si rafraichissante du détective consultant, et comme une pile électrique, jamais ne s'arrête, une fois lancer. Il ce retourne et redescends les marches, comme symbole de l'épreuve qui les attends, et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Et bien que le détective marcha d'un pas décidé, il ne fut pas compliqué de suivre le rythme de la vie, qui résonne sur le pavé, et les gens qui passe dans la rue ignorent ces individus, aussi invisibles qu'eux dans la foule de la ville, oxygène de ce gigantesque poumon qu'est Londres, puissance économique du pays.

\- « Où va-t-ont ? »

Demande la voix sans empressement du vétéran, sans paraître plus perturbé par le fait qu'il suit aveuglément le détective, peu importe où il va. L'amer arrière goût de la mort temporaire de son ami, encore présente dans son esprit, comme un fantôme, pas tout à fais en colère, mais pas tout à fais calmer. Mais chaque fois que le sujet sembler s'être lancer, le détective ce renfermer sur lui-même comme une huître, semblant paraître quelque peu honteux de son vécu durant le temps passé au loin, sans être capable d'en dire mot, comme un lourd passé dont on aurait peur de divulgué l'histoire, en priant pour que le jour ne vienne jamais, tant on sais qu'en parler ferait fuir qui le connaîtrait.

John après plusieurs essais sans succès et infructueux, avait comprit qu'il valait mieux laisser le chien qui dort pour l'heure, et attendre patiemment le temps où ce dernier parlerait de lui-même.

\- « Regent's Park. »

John ne demanda pas plus, car il savait par avance qu'il ne recevrait pas plus de réponse.

 _09:27_

C'est au centre du parc, au milieu des terrains de sports, qu'ils furent accueillit par la police. Lestrade n'était nulle part en vue, mais personne n'avait besoin de lui pour savoir ou ce trouvait la scène de crime.

Une croix de bois planté au milieu, à la vue de tous, comme une provocation, l'odeur de brûlé et de bois, ainsi que de chair calciné, parfumant l'air macabrement, comme un fantôme cherchant à pétrifié d'horreur ceux qui le regarde. Le corps n'avait plus rien d'humain, noir et obscur, crucifié comme une imitation tentatrice de Jésus-Christ, pâle reflet de ce que la religion cherchait à offrir.

Noircit, et impossible à reconnaître, telle était la condition du cadavre, tandis que des agents, regard chargés de dégoût malgré leurs services parfois lourd sur le terrain, semblaient vouloir tout faire pour ne pas rester à porté de la bise matinale, qui transporté les relents de l'odeur infâme, donnant nausées rien que par une seule respiration.

C'était pourtant impassible, que le détective consultant sans bronché ni faiblir ou pâlir qu'il passa en-dessous de l'interdiction policière et le soulevais pour John, attendant qu'il passe avant de le lâcher d'un air désintéressé et désinvolte contrastant avec la scène devant ces yeux.

Il fixa sans ciller ce qui était autrefois un être humain, avant de prendre une considérable inspiration, pas même une grimace ne traversant son visage quand l'odeur sortie tout droit des enfers frappa ces narines, fronça cependant les sourcils d'un air perplexe, comme si quelque chose le déranger, sans même que ce soit le plus horrible de la situation, qui attire son attention.

Il tourna plusieurs fois autour de la croix, promenant son regard de haut en bas, et caressant de ces mains gantées les rainures noircissent et le grain rugueux du bois. Puis il ce pencha un peu plus en avant, sous le regard scrutateur des agents de police qui le fixait comme des vautours regardant leurs proies. Il était évident que certain d'entre eux n'apprécié pas la présence d'un civil fussent-ils de précieuse aide, sur leurs scènes de crime, mais personne n'osa commenter, tous connaissant l'histoire tragique qui avait frappé deux ans plutôt.

Bien que cela faisais huit mois qu'il était revenus, il y avait encore bien trop de zone d'ombre sur sa disparation, et ces fans désormais légion sur l'internet, établissaient des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres, tandis que certain d'entre eux, chercher à acquérir ça capacité d'analyse. Le docteur qui l'accompagné comme son ombre avant _La Chute_ , pendant trois mois était resté hors du tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour il arrive sur une scène de crime avec son ami au manteau noir. Personne ici aussi, n'avait commenté, mais beaucoup était ceux qui ce demandais pourquoi le bon docteur était revenu dans l'orbite si étrange que représentais la planète Sherlock Holmes, alors qu'il était enfin sortie de ce cauchemar.

John Watson justement, n'était pas complètement remis de ses deux ans, trahison du cœur et de son âme, et dont, s'il comprenait les tenants et les aboutissant, il ne parvenait pas à pardonner entièrement, sa colère attendant patiemment dans un coin de son esprit. Le détective avait visiblement accepté qu'il soit le maître de la scène cette fois, et qu'il soit celui qui dicte les règles. Aussi soumis au sautes d'humeur du vétéran que le serais un chien. Si ce comportement avait d'abord plut à ce dernier prenant un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir de solitude son ancien ami qu'il savait ce languissait de lui – les regards de douleur qui parfois échapper à son contrôle parfait de son visage étant une preuve plus que suffisante – désormais rage et fureur calmer, il devait admettre qu'il trouver ce comportement étrange de la part du détective. Et sauver des enquêtes auxquels il participait, son ami refusais de revenir à son ancien arrogant et autoproclamé sociopathe de haut niveau, et semblait tout faire pour éviter de parler de son hiatus comme un fantôme qui ce trouve au-dessus de leurs têtes cherchant à ce faire savoir, et ce balançant comme une épée de Damoclès, attendant son heure ou frapper. Le docteur n'était pas sûr de ce que le détective avait fait, mais il était évident qu'il ne c'était pas contenter de simplement traîner en justice les membres de la toile de Moriarty.

Parfois, lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne regardait pas, John avait vu dans les yeux gris acier froid comme le métal, la silencieuse menace de la mort, cruelle et sadique, lorsque, une fois le criminel arrêté et menotté le détective inspecteur Lestrade tire et traîne les coupables, comme s'il voulait leurs montrait ce que c'était que souffrir et de mourir, comme s'il voulait les achever surplace sans procès. Il voyait dans ces iris tout le chemin de réflexion, qui, autrefois, n'avait pas ça place dans cette machine huilé et puissante. L'envie de tuer, cette envie si puissante de sang qu'une sorte d'aura noire semblait entourer alors cette tête si brillante, et transformant la grande machinerie froide et glaciale, en monstre tordu et grinçant. Le masque tombe, pendant une simple seconde, et John, avait dans ces moments là, une peur irrépressible qui lui saisissait les entrailles, comprenant le phénomène cachée sous cette étrange apparition, mais ne sachant pas quoi penser du fait que l'homme qu'il admirait pour cette froideur – aussi méchante soit-elle parfois – devenir Ténèbres et Ombres, qu'il avait était durant sa disparition.

C'est donc avec de sombres pensées, qu'il fixait le consultant détective, qui dans ces yeux, dansait l'excitation d'une enquête difficile et étrange. La légère remonter des lèvres dans un presque sourire, plus grimace un peu démente qu'on pourrait voir sans problème sur le chat fou de Cheshire qu'un véritable sourire.

C'est alors que l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade arriva, rouge comme une tomate, essoufflé et visiblement à court de mot lorsqu'il vit en s'arrêtant devant les fils jaune de ses propres forces de police, le détective consultant prenant un morceau de bois de la croix entre ces doigts et la regardant sous ces orbes reflétant le ciel gris de Londres.

\- « Désolé. Contretemps. »

Seuls ces mots furent l'explication sans envie et un air fatigué de l'homme aux cheveux gris. La réponse fut tout aussi désinvolte, un hochement de tête de la part du docteur pour faire signe qu'il comprenait, et à peine un sourcillement de l'autre homme, qui avait placer son morceau de bois dans un tube qu'il referma avant de le glisser dans sa poche tout en soupirant d'un air intrigué.

Ce qui aurait éveillait dans le grand homme une tirade aussi rapide que des tirs de mitrailleuse, n'avait aujourd'hui, plus aucun effet, sa bouche fermée comme une barrière qui refusait de laisser passer les mots blessant qui auraient sans aucun doute attiré regard noir et air incrédule. Loin était l'homme qui avait folie et excitation, voyais les corps comme des puzzles, s'éloignant mentalement de l'émotion afin d'éviter de parasiter son processus de réflexion. John en temps que docteur d'armée, comprenait le principe, mais n'avait pas était capable de l'appliqué, ce qui lui avait valut d'être hanté à jamais pour le spectre infernal de la guerre, une partie de lui, mourant à chaque soldat qui ne tenait pas sur la table d'opération.

Aujourd'hui, plus taciturne qu'il n'avait l'habitude de l'être, passer son temps lorsqu'il n'expérimenter pas, à jouer du violon, dont les sons était vide de l'émotion si forte que le dominait autrefois. Froid et sans beauté, le détective avait très vite arrêter de composer, comme s'il avait oublier comment jouer, après trop de temps passer à jouer d'un autre instrument, moins innocent, et plus destructeur.

Sous le masque et le manteau, quelque chose ce caché et bien que rien ne transparaisse sur son attitude aussi gaillarde que si rien ne c'était jamais déroulé, il y avait toujours cette intuition, cette façon d'être, qui avait changé.

\- « Bien, il est clair que nous avons affaire à un tueur en série et ses complices. L'homme à était brûlé sur la croix, mais la croix s'il est noircit, n'as pas entièrement brûlé ce qui indique que les malfaiteurs ont fait en sorte de la garder entière. Il est évident que le méfait n'as pas eut lieu ici, l'herbe n'est pas jaunis ou noire, la terre à était retourné à la base de la croix, elle à donc était enfoncé dans le sol pour tenir. J'ai remarqué des traces de pneus dans l'herbe tout à l'heure, je suppose que c'est un engin de chantier qui à du le faire, au vu de la largeur de ces derniers. Plusieurs personnes sont responsables sans aucun doute car il est impossible qu'une seule personne est put transporter pareille croix qui dois peser à peu près dans les deux cent kilos. Il est fort probable que ce soit un rite, personne ne se donnerais autant de mal pour un seul crime surtout avec une pareille exposition au public, jour et nuit. Etant donné qu'aucune caméras n'a était fonctionnelles cette nuit, je suppose que nos amis les meurtriers ont tout du moins une connaissance approfondis des lieux. Pour l'heure j'ai trois hypothèses, mais qui demande vérifications. Pour ce qui est de vos recherche de l'identité de votre corps, je vous conseille de chercher quelqu'un de disparut depuis au moins une semaine. Dans le milieu aisé. Beaucoup d'argent ou bien de la puissance en politique. »

Il ce tut alors et regarda le ciel avant de sortir son portable et de tapotait sur les touches, oubliant momentanément la présence des autres personnes qui avaient écoutaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude face aux déclarations sérieuse de ce dernier.

\- « Peut-ont savoir comment tu sais tout ça ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un de disparut qui aurait de l'argent ou du pouvoir précisément ? Demanda finalement John, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de réponse.

Et bien, il y avait trois traces de pneus qui n'étaient pas celle de la police, pas de témoin, pas de caméra, action faite la nuit pour réduire l'attention porté, et dans un lieu ouvert pour attirer le regard le jour. Attention particulière portait au faite que la croix doit rester debout. Enfin, rien que de l'évidence jusqu'ici. »

Ca phrase, avait joint une octave qui indiquait une continuité, mais rien ne vint derrière, comme si lui-même ne savait pas comment la poursuivre. Rien sur ces traits, ne trahis ça confusion, pourtant John, qui avait finis autant par surveiller les changements de comportement du détective en cas de _Nuits dangereuses_ , qu'il avait appris à ce méfiait de sa personnalité manipulatrice, savait. Il avait vu dans les iris aux couleurs dansantes, aussi changeante que ces humeurs, la hantise, la sombre bête de ceux qui avait vu la mort, et de ceux qui l'avait donnée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le vétéran faisait cette assomption, mais plus il y pensé et plus il avait des frissons sans parvenir à ce convaincre que son ami avait tué des gens, qui même si pour la plupart mérité place en enfer, pouvait probablement être punis par la justice des Hommes, plutôt que de passer directement par celle de la faucheuse.

L'ex-soldat voyait son ami comme quelqu'un de cérébral, un cerveau fait davantage pour manipuler les fils de la marionnette plutôt que d'être la marionnette. Il n'arrivait pas à ce convaincre, ni même à voir son ami comme une sorte d'assassin-espion, style James Bond. Parce que la vérité, était que rien n'était héroïque dans ce travail, les femmes et les regards envieux loin, très loin de la vérité. Les films embellissaient et vendaient une profession qui ne pardonnaient pas, et qui demandait un sacrifice de soi, pour la gloire de la chose, car nul ne saurait jamais ce qui aura était fait, car tel était le travail dans les ténèbres. Et si les supérieurs, tel que Mycroft, qui font dans leurs paumes de leurs mains, avançaient les poupées qu'ils étaient, jamais ils ne remercieraient ces gens perdus à jamais dans la pénombre, pour que ceux dans la lumière survive. Et seul du mépris et du dédain était donné à ces derniers si les autres savaient, pour ceux qui pouvaient savoir, car dans leurs têtes, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des soldats de l'ombre, destinés à mourir pour leurs jeux de pouvoirs et d'échecs dans un monde ou gouvernement enchainent bras de fer et tapent dans le dos.

John ne voyait nullement son ami en temps que simple poupée. Et pourtant… Dans ces pensées, il entendait le murmure de la voix du soldat qu'il était lui disant qu'il ce mentait à lui-même. Et alors qu'il suivait sans réfléchir le grand homme, réflexe venu de l'année et demi passé avec lui malgré ses deux années qui les avaient séparaient juste après, il sentait la tension sur les épaules de ce dernier, ces pas long mais prudent, comme toujours désormais, sens alerte et toujours vigilant, comme craignant l'arrivé d'un ennemi invisible. Oh, comme John en avait vu, des signes de ce genre durant la semaine ou il c'était réinstallé avec lui.

Des signes tellement petits mais nombreux, comme des avertissements silencieux, soulignant les changements tout en essayant d'amorcer lentement le sujet brûlant et battu au fer rouge du traumatisme psychologique.

Le vétéran n'était pas dupe, il observer lui aussi, contrairement à ce que Sherlock Holmes pouvait dire – c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que ce dernier l'avait au début supporté – et ce qu'il voyait n'était pas de bonne augure.

Il y avait d'abord la méfiance chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une scène de crime, survolant la salle entière cherchant menaces et problèmes inhabituels – comme un soldat cherchant des explosifs dans le désert sous le sable – avant de réellement regarder la pièce. Il y avait les coups d'œil suspicieux aux fenêtres comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose en surgissent ou bien voir un point rouge ce pointé entre ces deux yeux ou ceux des personnes autour de lui – comme un homme cherchant un sniper sur les toits – et il y avait cette obsessions avec les sorties. Il verrouiller tout les soirs la porte d'entrée, même quand John le faisait il aller voir derrière si c'était bien fait. Il fermer toute les portes de l'appartement, des chambres aux salles de bain et même celle de la cuisine. Il n'expliquait jamais son comportement à son ami qui le regardait faire d'un air perplexe. Jamais aucun des deux ne commentais sur cette attitude suspicieuse, qui le faisait ressembler davantage à un fugitif qu'un homme tranquille.

Puis John eus une soudaine épiphanie. Un corbeau. C'était à ça que le détective ressemblait. Un oiseau, qui, de part son manteau – plumage – et son histoire, apportait mauvaise augure. Un volatile charognard et opportuniste qui était considéré comme une créature de mort et de mauvais signe futur. Pourtant la vérité était que l'oiseau était malin et prédateur et qu'il n'avait nul besoin de chercher des corps car il pouvait très bien se les apportait seul. Opportuniste oui, mais il en restait un prédateur et loin de la mauvaise augure qu'il apporte, la présence de corbeau est au contraire bénéfique, chassant rats et souris. Sherlock Holmes était pareil. Un être qui derrière le manteau de la recherche d'adrénaline et d'excitation, chercher à résoudre les crimes et les problèmes des autres. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un d'altruiste et ne l'était sans doute pas, mais si Sherlock Holmes vous tenez proche de son cœur, le pardon n'existe pas à ses yeux, si mal vous été fait.

Oui, le Grand détective a un cœur, et John devait en avouer qu'il se sentait honteux de ne pas l'avoir noté plus tôt. Le comportement de se dernier ne rends pas se genre de chose facile. Des personnes qui n'ont pas de cœur – métaphoriquement parlant – existe et peuvent être de bonne personne. John pensait que Sherlock Holmes était l'une d'entre elle. Et puis est arrivée… _La Chute_. Et tout à basculé. Après la chute, les deux ans de lutte et de deuil. Et le retour de grand homme comme une ombre tâchant un tableau déjà bien trop chargé.

Le médecin soupira dans l'air froid. Il sentit les yeux de son ami se poser sur lui, mais fit mine de ne pas le noter. Il le faisait souvent, le regarder. Comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître.

\- « Nous avons finis ici. Je vous recontacte si j'ai des nouvelles. » La voix sans cri et gare de Sherlock Holmes rappela à l'ordre l'ancien soldat.

Il cligna des yeux, et rabaissa son regard. Les yeux d'acier avaient prit une teinte olive presque kaki, lui donnant un air plus autoritaire que perçant que lui conférer son regard métallisé. John envoya un bref au revoir à l'Inspecteur qui semblait en attendre plus mais n'osait pas réclamait et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour répondre à John Watson.

Etrange être qu'était Sherlock Holmes. Autrefois d'une grande prestance, seule sa présence suffisait à l'irriter. Aujourd'hui, à le regarder il ne voyait que mort et vide dans une lande dévasté. L'irritation qu'il aurait du ressentir, remplacée par un sentiment de malaise dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Sherlock Holmes avait le regard d'un homme qui à donner la mort autant qu'il l'as vu. Et qui n'est jamais revenu parmi les vivants. Un fantôme, une coquille vide avec les résidus d'une âme échouée sur les plages mortifères de la dépression et de la fatigue. Une fatigue sans fin et sans but. Une punition, un purgatoire pour un mal dont il n'est qu'en partie responsable, mais dont toute la responsabilité lui revient quand même. L'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, ne pouvait que se demander depuis quand le grand détective ressemblait à ça. Cette carapace qui n'as aucune raison d'être et ses regards qui sur les scènes de crimes semblent dire « ils méritent leurs sorts », tandis que sur les coupables, les regards d'acier disaient « tu mérite pire que la mort ».

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se lança dans son travail, oubliant ses problèmes relationnel pour se de son boulot, du moins pour un temps. Travail et personnel il semblerait chez lui, ne peux pas être séparé l'un de l'autre très longtemps. Marié à son travail, certain dirait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres déjà fatigué de la journée qui l'attendait. **Marié à son travail.**


End file.
